When driving or riding a motorcycle or a racing car, a driver or passenger can be protected from an accident by wearing a helmet.
Such a helmet includes a main body that protects a head of a user and a face shield that is installed on a front portion of the main body to protect a viewing field of the user.
The face shield is installed to pivot in a vertical direction of the main body to enhance a ventilation property. A lever is installed at a side of the face shield to facilitate the pivotal motion of the face shield.
The face shield is generally formed of a transparent or translucent synthetic resin. Recently, the face shield has been formed of a material that can screen ultraviolet rays or is colored to block the ultraviolet rays.
However, a helmet that is structured to open and close the face shield using the lever is inconvenient since the user has to ascend and descend the lever by himself/herself.
Furthermore, in the helmet using the lever, since the lever is structured to protrude, noise is considerably generated by wind colliding with the lever during a high speed drive.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.